1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sewing machine, and more particularly to a sewing machine having a thread hooking device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional sewing machine in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 5 comprises a jaw member 90 having a distal end formed with a hook portion 93 for hooking and drawing one of a plurality of sewing threads 92. However, the hook portion 93 can only hook and draw a single sewing thread 92 at a time, so that the surface of the fabric only has a single pattern after the single sewing thread 92 is sewn, so that the pattern of the fabric lacks diversity and variation.
The present invention is to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional sewing machine.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a sewing machine, wherein the thread hooking device includes a plurality of thread guide portions provided on the bottom of the thread hooking portion of the hook to draw a plurality of sewing threads of different patterns and colors, thereby enhancing the diversity of the sewing threads so as to satisfy the user""s different requirements.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a sewing machine, wherein the thread guide portions are sealed by the thread stop member, so that the sewing threads are received in a closed space and are operated rigidly and stably, thereby preventing the sewing threads from slipping during the sewing process, so as to enhance the sewing quality.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a sewing machine, wherein the sewing threads can be introduced into the thread hooking portion of the hook rapidly and conveniently, thereby facilitating operation and replacement of the sewing threads.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a sewing machine, comprising:
a hook having a distal end formed with a thread hooking portion; and
a thread hooking device mounted on the thread hooking portion of the hook.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.